A primary object of the present invention is the utilization of a pegboard display device where, instead of a single continuous wall which may present a cluttered appearance, a plurality of bays or recesses are created so that the goods which are displayed may be set off from each other and grouped in appropriate groupings. A separation into individual bays provides a separation of types of merchandise while nevertheless leaving the entire display open to view and provides for a more pleasing arrangement of the merchandise in each particular bay so that it will be more readily acceptable and available to the consumer.
In co-pending application Ser. No. 353,488, filed Mar. 1, 1982, this object is achieved by using a plurality of hinged dividers which cooperate with a continuous rear wall of the display to form triangular dividers which separate the display into individual bays. Three types of dividers are required: a right end divider, a left end divider and one or more center dividers. As seen in FIG. 1, the right and left end dividers form right triangles with the rear wall of the display while the center divider forms an isosceles triangle therewith. As a result, it was previously necessary to manufacture three different types of dividers. This increased the manufacturing costs and decreased the flexibility of the system since a right end divider could only be used as a right end divider, a left end divider could only be used as a left end divider, and a center divider could only be used as a center divider.